What are you doing here?
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: My take on "Time Bomb" what could be a missing clip. Just a short story. R&R!


Eric was happy to have Calleigh in his arms and she was happy to have him in hers. After a couple minutes for them both to adjust to what had just happened, which they weren't sure yet, Calleigh and Eric walked over to Calleigh's hummer with her arm around his waist, since he had been closer to the explosion. She had him sit in the passenger side of her hummer. The door was left open and she stood next to him, watching as he took deep, slow breaths. She was on her phone calling in the accident. After she reported it and help was on the way, she closed her phone and looked at Eric.

Her gaze held hurt, confusion, disappointment, but most of all concern. She was upset that Eric hadn't told her what was going on, she thought their relationship was better and stronger than ever. She was concerned because he didn't tell her what was going on and that she almost lost him. He only glanced at her and then quickly looked away.

"Eric, look at me." She told him firmly. He slowly turned his head and his eyes met her gaze. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? We've been living together for almost three months now, how could you not tell me you've been wearing a wire?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know how to tell you. I know how you must feel right now, but I want you to understand one thing. I _never _wore the wire while we were together; at home or at work. I didn't have a choice to wear it or not, but no matter what, I would never wear that around you." He told her. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew he was telling the truth. Yes, she was still upset with him, but they both knew neither of them could stay mad at each other for long.

Before she could say anything back, the sound of sirens became louder and louder as the cop cars, firemen, ambulances, and CSI's arrived.

"Okay." She said while nodding. "We'll talk about this more later."

"Okay." Even though he knew she was still mad, he reached his hand out and took hers in his for a moment and gave it a squeeze and then let go while Horatio and Rick walked up.

"Okay, what the hell happened here?" Rick asked, acting as his normal, self centered, pushy, self.

"I don't really know. I came here to see Nevins. Before I could go over to talk to her, Calleigh showed up and-" Eric started but Rick interrupted.

"Calleigh, what were you even doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at work…_working?_" Rick asked her.

"I was on my break, besides, that's none of your business Rick." Calleigh told him, you could tell by her tone that she wasn't scared of him. Why should she be anyway? She's Calleigh Duquesne.

"Of course it's by business what you were doing here. You were at the scene of a crime, and someone is dead. Now what were you doing here?" Rick asked more sternly.

"Now Rick," Horatio said. "I have complete trust in Miss Duquesne, I'm sure she was here for a good reason. Now if she doesn't want to tell you right now she doesn't have to. So do me a favor and go check on the body." Horatio said, giving a nod as he saw the slight look of relief on Calleigh's face.

"Fine, but I will find out what you were doing here." He said to Calleigh. Then he walked away.

"Calleigh," Horatio started. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think." She said shaking her head a bit.

"Okay, now you don't have to tell Rick why you were here. But I would really appreciate if you told me." He said to her. Already knowing it had something to do with her and Eric's relationship, hence the reason why she didn't want to tell Rick. He knew she wasn't up to anything bad or criminal.

She glanced over to Eric who gave her a nod of improvement to tell Horatio the truth. The whole truth.

"It was my break, Eric was going to pick me up so we could have coffee." She started. She knew that Horatio knew everything about them, and surprisingly it was sort of comforting, since they both thought of him as a father. "He said that he couldn't go because she was about to walk into court. But then I saw his drive right past me at PD. He'd already been acting weird lately. So I followed him." She said. Horatio was nodding, already understanding where this was going. "We were talking and then it started becoming a fight, I stormed off but didn't get too far when the car blew up. I ran back over to Eric to see if he was okay. After a couple minutes we went over to the hummer and I called it in. That's it." She finished.

"Okay, I see. No worries, Rick won't find out." Horatio said reassuringly. "I know this as nothing to do with me. But are you guys okay? With your relationship I mean?" He asked them. They both thought it was cute to see he cared even though his ex-girlfriend had been blown up.

Calleigh and Eric looked at each other for a minute. "Yeah," she said looking back at Horatio. "We have things to talk about, but I think we're going to be fine." She said.

After that Horatio gave a nod and a smile and walked over to Rick. Calleigh's had slipped into Eric's and they just stayed that way for awhile. They knew that this would end up just being one more obstacle that they would overcome and in the long run make their relationship stronger than before.


End file.
